Betrayed
by Quantum Whale
Summary: The pups loved each other, whether that be like family or something more. They would never strive to hurt one another or wish anything bad to happen to another pup. One time, however, something happened. Here is the story of when the PAW Patrol was BETRAYED
1. Chapter 1

At the lookout, the pups were playing hide & seek.

"Found you, Chase!" Zuma howled as he found the last pup he had too.

"Good job Zuma, now Rocky, it's your turn since you were found first!" Skye giggled.

"What's so funny?" Rocky asked looking at Skye.

"You're always the first to be caught, but you're so smart."

"We all have our strengths and weaknesses, Skye, just because I'm smart doesn't mean I'm good at everything."

"Okay, true, sorry about that."

Rocky ran over to the spot where the pups counted when they were seeking and began counting. Right then, Rocky got a beep on his pup tag.

"PAW Patrol to the Air Patroller!" Ryder's voice commanded from it.

"Ryder needs us!" They all shouted as they ran to the Air Patroller.

Marshall tripped over Rubble who's head was sticking out of the ground and landed on a skateboard and rode it around the lookout. After everyone got in the Air Patroller Marshall crashed into everyone on the skateboard.

"At least you won't be _bored_ while we _board_ the Air Patroller." Marshall laughed, as did everyone else as they went to the front of the Air Patroller.

"PAW Patrol ready for action Ryder sir." Chase said as they got to the front where Ryder was.

"Alright, pups, we have a situation in Barkingburg." Ryder shouted as he brought the screen up.

"Sweetie is missing, and the princess is really upset, so we need to find her!"

"Knowing Sweetie, she's probably planning something." Chase snickered.

"We won't know till we start looking."

"An extraordinary mission like this, calls for extraordinary gear!"

"So, this is a-" Rocky paused waiting for everyone to say,

"Mission PAW!"

"Robo-dog put us in stealth mode!"

Robo-dog barked as he pressed the button to transform the Air Patroller.

* * *

As the pups got into their secret base, Ryder gave all the pups their assignments, which were basically the same as when they were going on the quest for the crown. They arrived at Barkingburg Castle, to see a very sad princess and a fairly calm Earl of Barkingburg.

"PAW Patrol! Please find my precious Sweetie! She could be in danger!" The Princess yipped.

"Alright Rocky, go in and use your Radar Scanner and see if you can find anything," Ryder told Rocky while signaling to the other pups to stay in the Mission PAW Cruiser.

Once Ryder got into the Castle, he couldn't find Rocky. Ryder gist thought he must've found something and went to check it out, but Ryder has never been so wrong.

"Rocky, did you find anything?" Ryder echoed, looking for Rocky.

"Oh hey, Ryder." Ryder grumbled, looking at the floor.

"What happened?" Ryder asked.

"Ruff, drill." Rocky barked as his drill came out and he started slowly walking towards Ryder.

"Uh, Rocky what are you doing? Rocky?!"

Rocky kept walking towards Ryder, slowly.

"Rocky! Stop! What are you doing?!" Ryder pleaded, backing up a bit faster than Rocky was walking.

"You know what I'm doing." Rocky finally responded, granted not a good response but it was a response nonetheless.

Ryder turned around and ran towards the exit.

"Shut the doors!" Ryder screamed as he tried to close the door.

The Princess and the Earl helped Ryder close the door.

"What happened Ryder?" Chase asked running out of the Cruiser.

Ryder was silent for a long time before finally saying, "Rocky, has turned on us."

Chase was stunned and yelled as loud as he possibly could, " **WHAT?!** "

All the other pups rushed out of the Mission PAW Cruiser.

"What? Whats wrong?" Rubble asked, scared that somebody is in trouble.

"I'll explain later, right now we have to go! You two as well!" Ryder exclaimed looking back to see Rocky drilling through the castle door.

Everyone ran to the Cruiser as Ryder told Robo-dog to drive away, fast.

"So, what happened Ryder?" Marshall asked nervously.

"Rocky betrayed us!" Chase growled before Ryder could speak.

All pups turned and looked at Ryder with shock on their faces, and what they got, was a slow nod from Ryder. All the pups whimpered, and Marshall ran to hide somewhere, while there weren't many places to go in the Cruiser this didn't stop him from trying. Ryder had to go fetch him because he had something to say, and he needed all the pups in the same place.

"Pups, we aren't going to lose Rocky, I know there is something wrong and we need to find out what it is!" Ryder explained putting his fist in his palm and putting a determined look on his face.

"Right!" all the pups said in unison, also looking determined."

"Ryder, what about Sweetie?" The Princess asked, more concerned about her than Rocky.

"We'll get Sweetie back too, but Rocky will keep us from looking, and his radar scanner will be useful to try and find Sweetie." Ryder explained quickly.

"I hope Rocky doesn't do anything to her." The Princess said, holding back tears.

"Don't worry Princess, Ryder and the PAW Patrol will get Sweetie back, and I'm sure she will be perfectly fine!" The Earl quickly stated, comforting The Princess.

Zuma was close to tears about what's happening with Rocky, he was his best friend and everybody knew this. Zuma had hundreds of thoughts going through his mind as he buried his head in his paws. Chase noticed this and knew exactly what Zuma had to be going through, he couldn't imagine this happening with Marshall.. Or Skye. Chase walked over to Zuma and sat next to him.

"Zuma, the Earl is right, we will get Rocky back and we won't stop until we do," Chase whispered patting Zuma.

"I know Chase, but what if Rocky is gone? What if we can't get the real Rocky back?" Zuma cried, but made it so no one else could hear.

"We will, trust me, I know Rocky wouldn't do this, something must've happened with him."

This made Zuma feel a tiny bit better, not enough to keep him from crying, or from thinking that Rocky could be gone for good.

Chase knew that what Zuma said could be true, but he was a believer. He refused to believe that the Rocky they knew and loved was gone, and they would never get him back. He wouldn't stop until their Rocky was back.

Deep down, everyone had the thought that Rocky was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Robo-dog was taking the Mission PAW Cruiser back to the secret base, so they could make a plan. Zuma was obviously the saddest about Rocky as he was his best, and closest friend. He knew that Ryder would make a plan and try to get Rocky back, but that didn't mean it would work, who knows, maybe another pup will be turned as well, there are so many things that could go wrong, and only a few that can really go right. After they got to the base, everybody started thinking about what they could do to get Rocky and or Sweetie back. Nobody could think of anything immediately, as expected, this is one of the biggest missions the PAW Patrol has ever gone on, not to mention they were missing the smartest pup they had, and he was against them.

"We're obviously going to have to sneak in to avoid Rocky and try to find clues, but how?" Skye proclaimed, really just wanting to have something to think upon.

"Maybe we could use the secret hatch Sweetie used when taking the throne." Chase suggested.

"Or the secret passageway in the Castle." Ryder said, wanting a backup plan.

"If only Rocky were here, he's a genius, he would know what to do." Zuma whimpered.

Everyone knew Zuma was very close to Rocky, so they could only imagine what he was going through now that Rocky is 'evil'. Everybody and every pup kept an eye on Zuma, making sure he was okay, meaning he wasn't going completely insane.

"We could have each of us go in the castle from different ways. It could be dangerous, but it may be the only chance we get to find anything." Ryder explained looking at the pups.

All the pups looked at each other for a bit, but in unison they all said.

"For Rocky!"

"And Sweetie." The Princess reminded them, still crushed by the disappearance of her royal pup.

"Yes, and for Sweetie."Ryder told her, as they went to the Mission Cruiser.

Robo-dog back to the Castle, but stay quite so Rocky won't know where there. Robo-dog barked as he started driving the Cruiser towards the Castle. Now they began making out who would go where.

Zuma was to stay in the moat since Rocky doesn't like water, he wouldn't try to attack him there.

Skye was to go in from the window that Chase went through when he got to the Castle to guard the crown, Rocky probably won't think to look up after he finds the other pups.

Chase was to go in through the secret passageway since he was the only pup other than Skye to have seen it.

Marshall was to go in from the back door since he was clumsy, he decided it was best for him to stay as far from the rest of the crew so Rocky wouldn't look somewhere else and spot other pups.

Rubble was to go through the front door with his mini-miner since he had the best 'weapon' he would go through the way Rocky would most likely look.

Ryder was to stay outside to make sure Rocky doesn't run out and steal his tow truck.

"Alright pups, are we ready?"

They all hesitated a bit, but replied with a "Yes, Ryder sir!"

"Alright everyone goes in, on go."3, 2, 1, Go!" Ryder shouted as they all went in from there designated areas, except for Skye who was to wait a bit so she could sneak in.

No pup saw Rocky anywhere. They all look in different areas but found nothing.

"Um, Ryder, are you sure Rocky didn't leave the Castle?" Rubble asked quietly through his pup tag.

"His pup tag tracker says he is in the Castle, maybe he's hiding."

"Or took his pup tag off so he couldn't be tracked." Chase suggested.

"If we only find his pup tag, that's still definitely p-"

Ryder was cut off by the sound of Chase's voice saying, "Nope, I've got him right here."

"What happened?" Ryder asked quickly.

"I got him caught in my net, right near the inside entrance of the secret passageway, come quick!" Chase shouted the end of his sentence.

"Ruff, cutters." Rocky barked and begun cutting through Chase's net.

Chase knew he couldn't tell Ryder, that would give away the operation, telling Ryder that Rocky escaped, would give Rocky time to think if a way to get away. Chase had reported to Ryder when Rocky was caught in the net, but he thought Rocky would be to busy struggling to get out of the net.

"Rocky, please, just tell me what's wrong." Chase cried out, hopeful.

Rocky took a second to respond, but when he did, it was a scary one. "What do you mean tell you what's wrong? This is what I've wanted to do my whole life, and there has yet to be a better time than, right, now."

Chase couldn't comprehend this. Is this really all Rocky ever wanted to do? Chase shuddered at the thought, but he had to run, and wait for Ryder to arrive.

Rocky walked, slowly just as he had done with Ryder, then he stopped for a second, and began running at Chase. Chase was faster than Rocky, but Rocky could run for longer than Chase could. Chase just had to stall Rocky until Ryder got there, the rest of the pups were out looking for clues as to what's wrong with Rocky. If there was anything wrong with Rocky. Ryder eventually got to where Chase was, and luckily, Rubble was with Ryder in his mini-miner.

"Rubble." Ryder paused for a second "do it."

Rubble started the miner and started driving towards Rocky but to Rubbles amazement Rocky jumped over the miner and started running straight to Ryder. Rocky mumbled something, before jumping on Ryder to knock him down, and then running, getting away from the group.

"Ryder, what are we going to do?" Chase whimpered.

"Use your night vision goggles to see where he went." Ryder said after thinking for a while.

Chase put on his night vision goggles and saw Rocky's paw prints leading away, and saw where Ryder had been knocked down. He followed Rocky's paw prints until, to no one's surprise, Rocky planned for it. The paw prints were covered buy something rocky must've put on it, Chase tried to sniff out Rocky, but he got nothing.

"Alright, I'll get the rest of the pups and we'll head back to the Cruiser and see if anyone found anything." Ryder sighed, calling all the pups and telling them to head back to Mission Cruiser. After everyone got in the Cruiser, Ryder asked if anyone found anything.

Before anyone else could say anything, Chase blurted out. "After he escaped from my net, he told me that this is what he had always wanted to do!"

The pups whimpered, and Zuma just buried his head in his paws and cried.

"Well, I had a run in with Sweetie." Skye told them, after a while of comprehending what Chase told them.

"You mean Sweeties okay?" The Princess blurted.

"Yes, she told me about how she had to run away from Rocky who had his drill out and was running towards her, she said he was mumbling something like 'I just want you and that stupid paw patrol dead'"

This caused Zuma who had just stopped crying to run to the back of the Cruiser and just scream, scream and cry. No one could blame him if their best friend was in this situation they would probably be doing the exact same.

Zuma knew that what he was doing right now, was a little bit much for what's happening right now. Rocky has yet to hurt anyone, or done anything to prove this was his own decision. Zuma knew why he was "overreacting" and could only hope Rocky would do the same if it was him in this situation. Zuma eventually walked back to the front of the Cruiser where he stood like everyone else, he knew that if there was any time he wanted to go on a Mission PAW, it was now.

"Sweetie is always up to something, so I'm not so sure we should believe her." Chase snarled after Zuma came back in.

"We need to stay in the Castle for longer, so we can try to see how Rocky will respond." Ryder suggested, wanting to change the subject.

"But what if someone gets hurt?" Marshall asked, scared.

"You mean to tell me we aren't?"

They got back to their base where they settled in for the night, they wanted to start searching after they woke up so they would have a lot more energy to run around and look for clues, or away from Rocky.

* * *

After they woke up, they immediately started driving towards the Castle. Everyone had the exact same jobs as before, they were to go in from their designated area and look for clues, Rocky, or Sweetie. This time, however, Rocky wasn't hiding he was waiting, waiting in the middle of the Castle just staring at the floor with his claw out, which now has spikes on it.

Ryder, Rubble, Chase, and Skye just stared at Rocky, who wasn't moving, just sitting there.

"Did I ever tell you the definition, of insanity?" (get the reference? ;)) Rocky finally spoke.

Right after this, he began running at Chase, which made Rubble start driving his mini-miner towards Rocky.

"Rubble! No!" Ryder yelled as he knew what was about to happen.

Once Rubble got right behind Rocky, Rocky swerved to the left causing Rubble to run right into Chase, he managed to turn the drill on the front off, but this didn't make Chase's injuries minor. To everyone's surprise, they heard Rocky, who gasp as this happened, and afterward, he mumbled something under his breath.

"Heh, that was cool." He said, this time so everyone could hear what he said.

"Marshall, I need you! Quick!" Ryder called Marshall on his pup tag.

"What happened?" Marshall asked from the other side.

"Chase is hurt, just get here quick."

"I'm on my way."

Skye was very relieved she didn't jump down when she saw Rocky standing in the middle of the Castle. She was a small puppy, so she couldn't take much. If what just happened to Chase had happened to her, well, she decided not to think about that.

Everyone was trying to slowly lead Rocky away from Chase, so Marshall could check on him safely. If only it wasn't the smart pup that got turned, it would make all of this a whole lot easier. Skye still hadn't dropped down, and Zuma was on the moat, Marshall was en route, and Chase was, "injured". so Ryder and Rubble were the only ones that could do anything to or for Rocky. They were able to lead Rocky far enough away for Marshall to be able to help Chase, who took the secret passageway and went back to the Mission Cruiser.

"Rocky, I know this isn't you, please just snap out of it!" Rubble cried out.

Rocky paused, before saying, "Your right, this isn't me."

This made Ryder and Rubble's eyes go wide open and they jumped back in shock.

Silence fell upon the room before finally, Rocky said, "I'm much worst."

Then he started Chasing Ryder and Rubble around the Castle with his spiked claw.

Ryder called all the pups and told them to get back to the Mission Cruiser. They were able to close the door on Rocky again and were able to escape the Castle, there was a severe injury, but no casualties, well unless you count the old Rocky, he was dead just like the old Taylor.

"Chase, I am so, so, so, so sorry." Rubble yelled at Chase burying his head in his paws.

"Its okay Rubble, I'll be okay." Chase whispered, smiling at Rubble.

"There is still someone who won't." Zuma said to himself.

"So Ryder, what do you think about Rocky?" Skye asked Ryder, she had seen everything from where she was.

All Ryder did was shake his head in response to Skye's question. All hope for Rocky was depleting, the things Rocky had said left the pups believing that maybe he really did always want them dead. Despite all of this, there was always a silver lining. No matter what Rocky did, the pups would always have the thought that this wasn't his fault, no matter how small that belief may get, it will always be there, they refused to believe 100% that Rocky had turned. Hope was always in the air.

Zuma hadn't gone crazy yet, he was just sad, depressed even. Just the thought of Rocky made him cry, and some of the pups believed that Zuma would never be the same if he lost his best friend. What they didn't know is the bigger reason Zuma was sinking deeper and deeper into his sadness, yes, Rocky was his best friend but there was something more causing his sadness to grow. He just couldn't tell anyone.

"What can we do Ryder?" Chase asked, thinking back to some of the things he heard Rocky say.

"I don't know Chase, we need to get Rocky out of the Castle so we can safely look for clues as to what may be causing Rocky to be like this."

"Unless he... Unless this is the real Rocky." Marshall responded studdering on his words.

"I know Rocky, that is not him, maybe he does want us dead, but I know that dude, he wouldn't give away his plans or say some of the things he did." Zuma explained, knowing that they could only take his word for it.

That's... Revealing." Chase told him

"Whenever we ask him why he's doing this, he just says this is all he ever wanted to do, he wouldn't say that."

"Well, now that we have this info, we know the chances of this being our Rocky are lower." Ryder decided as they drove into the secret base.

Ryder knew Zuma was going to be a big help to find out what's happening with Rocky. He just hoped he would stay with them.

Rocky knows where the secret base is, so everyone just hoped he couldn't find a way in at night. They were all scared, and even though they had bigger numbers, Rocky had bigger brains, and brawn.

Hope, never left the air.


	3. Chapter 3

The pups took turns keeping watch while the others were sleeping, all but Chase They had to make sure Rocky wasn't going to break in and attack the pups. They all hoped that if Rocky were to break in, he would break in when Zuma was on watch. Zuma had the best, and probably only chance to reason with him, get answers, or maybe even change Rocky back. Thankfully, Rocky never broke into the secret base.

"Does anyone have any ideas about why Rocky is doing this?" Ryder asked, desperate for answers.

"Maybe he's just gone." Skye replied "I know we're all thinking it in the back of our heads.

Everybody turned to look at Zuma, hoping for him to say something helpful, but he just closed his eyes and shook his head, showing the pups he had nothing to say. To them that is.

"Maybe Sweetie has something to do with this. Rocky did turn evil after he entered the Castle to look for her." Chase commented sternly.

"If only we had his Radar Scanner to look around the Castle." Ryder said shaking his head.

"We need to get him out of the Castle." Marshall explained.

"But how?" Skye asked.

"I dunno, but we'll find a way!" Marshall replied, winking at Skye.

"We need to get to the Castle, but this time we'll let Rocky out." Ryder told everyone, walking over to the Mission Cruiser.

"What if he expects this? He is super smart so he could ambush us." Zuma pointed out.

"We don't really have much of a choice at this point, Zuma." Skye explained.

"I know Skye, but I'm preparing us for everything." Zuma laughed for the first time since Rocky turned.

Skye just smiled at him as the pups ran to the Mission Cruiser with Ryder, The Princess, and the Earl of Barkingburg. Everyone decided that Marshall should stay with Chase in the secret base to make sure he's still okay after the incident.

As the pups left the secret base, Rocky was on top of the exit and jumped on top of the Mission Cruiser as it left. Nobody heard him when he landed, mainly due to the engines roaring as they sped down the street towards the Castle.

* * *

Everybody in the Mission Cruiser was talking about everything that Rocky had said and done, they were refreshing themselves on everything he had done to see if they could find any answers, but all they found that was even remotely close to helpful was the gasp they had heard Rocky let out after Chase got hit with the mini-miner. That didn't help much at all though, Zuma had kept saying how some of the things he said were just "not like Rocky," but this wasn't Rocky, or so they hoped at least.

Zuma knew this wasn't how Rocky would act if he truly wanted them dead. Rocky had told him the best way to go about things in all kinds of different scenarios and everything he had said for those just doesn't correlate with how he's acting right now. If this truly was Rocky, and he really did want them dead, he would try to hide it, and everything else he was doing. Zuma knew no one could just, accept everything Zuma had said, but that didn't stop Zuma from doing so. Zuma really needed someone to comfort him because right now, he had more felling for Rocky than he ever had before. He had always felt for Rocky, helped him through _his_ sad times, protected him at all costs, and sometimes he even slept with him, either for Rocky or his own sake. Zuma wanted to tell Rocky exactly how he felt, if there was ever a time to confess to him, it would be now.

"Okay, pups, this time, we all go in from the front, we need to lure Rocky outside of the Castle so we can look inside." Ryder explained, taking Zuma out of his thoughts.

"How are we going to get him out?" Marshall asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Every time we tried to leave the Castle before, Rocky chased us and we closed the Castle doors on him." Ryder explained. "So we just need to let him chase us out of the Castle, and stall him until either evidence is found, or one of us is in danger."

"What if one of us ends up caught by Rocky?" Rubble asked, tilting his head exactly like Marshall did.

"We need to think about what we're fighting for." Ryder replied, dodging Rubble's question.

"We need to save Rocky, get the Castle back for The Princess, and if someone did something to Rocky, find out who that is."

"And we need to find Sweetie." The Princess said.

"I already had a run in with her, but none of us saw her after that." Skye explained to The Princess.

The Princess had no response as she put on the same face she had had since Sweetie went missing.

As the pups entered the Castle, none of them saw Rocky.

"He must be hiding again, let's look around for clues." Ryder assumed.

What Rocky was really doing was breaking into the Mission Cruiser, ripping Robo-dog apart, and driving the Mission Cruiser into the city to hide it from the PAW Patrol.

* * *

"Ryder, I found Sweetie again, come here!" Skye shouted at Ryder through her pup tag.

"We're on our way, Skye, try to see if you can get anything out of her." Ryder replied.

"Roger, Ryder."

When Ryder arrived, Skye was talking to Sweetie about Rocky.

"PAW Patrol! Rocky tried to kill me! He had me pinned down on the floor, with his drill out and started whispering to me!" Sweetie yelled, in a crying voice. "He said 'Anybody who gets in my way of killing anyone associated with the PAW Patrol, will die just as painfully as the PAW Patrol themselves' and he plans to attack you all one by one!" Sweetie started whimpering.

Just then The Princess came in and saw Sweetie.

"Sweetie! There you are! Are you hurt? Did Rocky get you?" The Princess shouted in excitement and fear.

"He almost got me, but I was able to get away, and have collected more intel than even the PAW Patrol has gotten." Sweetie responded, with a grin.

"Since Rocky isn't here, we could try to look for clues, now." Ryder suggested.

"Wait! What if, um, what if he catches you?" Sweetie studdered.

"We're the PAW Patrol, no matter what dangers there are, we have to help." Ryder explained.

Sweetie then mumbled something as Ryder, The Princess, The Earl, and the pups went around the Castle, looking for clues and/or Rocky.

"Hey Ryder, I accidentally ran into a light, and it opened a secret door in the wall." Rubble said through his pup tag.

"Okay Rubble, stay where you are until we get there." Ryder told Rubble.

"Okay."

Once everyone got there, the pups and Ryder went into the room. They saw multiple screens that seemed as if they were projecting from cameras that were installed around the Castle, a single table with three chairs, and a pink button labeled "vehicle".

"We need Chase's nose too so we can find out if Rocky has been in here." Ryder explained.

Ryder then tried to call Robo-dog and tell him to go get Chase, but there was no response.

"Robo-dog didn't respond, we should go find out why." Ryder said looking at the pups.

Everyone ran to the outside of the Castle and, to their surprise, the Mission Cruiser was missing. They all began running around the Castle and looking for the Mission Cruiser, but no one found anything.

"I never installed a tracking device on Robo-dog, and Rocky took his pup tag off." Ryder explained, suspecting Rocky had something to do with this.

"What are we going to so Ryder?" Marshall asked.

"We're going to get ourselves a vehicle!" Ryder answered, running into the Castle.

The pups followed him, wondering what he was doing. They eventually got over to the secret door and went back inside.

"What are we doing Ryder?" Skye asked.

"You'll see" Ryder explained, hitting the pink button labeled "vehicle" which made Sweetie's vehicle appear as a hole opened in the Castle wall.

"As I thought. Skye, use Sweetie's vehicle to try to find the Mission Cruiser and\or Robo-dog." Ryder commanded

"Let's take to the sky!"

Skye then ran over and jumped into Sweetie's, car? _I'll just call it a car._ Skye thought while pressing the button to make the "car" fly.

"Alright Skye, you look around the city for the Cruiser, and we'll get back to the secret base so we can get Chase." Ryder explained through Skye's pup tag.

"What if it hurts him?" Skye replied with a worried tone.

"Then we won't make him." Ryder replied. "We don't want to hurt him more than he already is."

"Okay, Ryder."

Ryder then called Chase and Marshall on their pup tags. "Marshall, do you think Chase will be able to come out to the Castle? We need him to sniff out something for us." He said to them.

"I dunno Ryder, he is still very hurt, I have him patched up but I don't know if he could go into action. I guess it's up to him if he thinks he can do it." Marshall told Ryder, blushing at how many times he said _he_ and _him._

"Chase? Do you think you can do it?" Ryder asked, turning all of his attention towards Chase.

"I _have_ to do this Ryder, it's my duty!" Chase stated firmly getting up and stomping his paw on the ground.

"Are you sure Chase? This could hurt you a lot." Ryder said in a comforting tone.

"Yes Ryder, I have to do this." Chase retorted.

"Alright, Chase, come to the Castle, we found a secret room and we need you to sniff and find out who's been here." Ryder explained.

"Chase is on the case!"

Ryder then looked towards Marshall who just nodded as Chase ran out of the base and towards the Castle.

Ryder then got a call from Chase. "Uh, Ryder, why didn't you just bring the Mission Cruiser to the base and get me?" Chase asked from the other side.

"It got stolen!" Rubble shouted from far away, but Chase still heard it.

"Probably Rocky." Chase said, shaking his head.

"I was thinking the same thing." Ryder replied, ending the call.

"Alright pups, let's go to the front door and wait for Chase!" Ryder told all the pups.

The pups howled as they followed Ryder to the front door of the Castle.

* * *

Meanwhile, Skye was flying around Barkingburg looking for the Mission Cruiser, Robo-dog, or even Rocky. Believe it or not, Skye felt like she was the most hurt about what happened to Rocky, behind Zuma of course. She didn't have feelings for him, she just thought about, if this wasn't the real Rocky, what he would have to be going through knowing he would have to attack Zuma. She didn't really think that any of the boys had that cross their mind.

"Come on Rocky! Were are you?" Skye said to herself.

Just then, Skye heard a honk that sounded very much like the Mission Cruiser did. Skye swooped down to get a closer look and to her amazement, there it was the Mission Cruiser just sitting in the middle of the city.

"Hello? Skye asked, landing Sweetie's car.

Then, the door of the Mission Cruiser opened up and, to Skye's fear and joy, Rocky came out. "Hello, Skye."

"Rocky? Are you going to hurt me?" Skye asked quickly backing up.

"Hmm, maybe I should give you a free hit since you such a small little bi-" Rocky was cut off by Skye slapping him in the face with her paw knocking a black earpiece off of him.

Rocky's eyes widened as he ran and hug tackled Skye.

"Skye! I don't have much time, but just know, I'm being forced to do this by Sweetie! That earpiece lets her hear and see what I'm doing at all times!" Rocky explained very quickly.

Then, the earpiece started functioning again as Skye heard a murmur come from the earpiece, which she now knows is Sweetie.

Rocky mumbled something to Sweetie then barked out his drill and started walking towards Skye.

"Rocky! Please! Don't hurt me!" Skye acted, running then jumping into Sweetie's vehicle.

She had a hundred things going through her head. What is he thinking about killing us? What's forcing him to do this? What is Sweetie doing? Many, many more were going through her head, but those are the biggest ones.

Skye then called Ryder and told him what had happened. Ryder was happier than he had ever been before after hearing that. Chase had also discovered that Sweetie and Rocky have been into the secret room they had found in the Castle. It was all coming together, but they could just go to Sweetie because Rocky had said he was being forced to do this, so Sweetie might end up doing something bad if they go to her.

They now know what was happening, but they don't know how to stop it.


	4. Chapter 4

Ryder had to carry Chase all the way back to the secret base since Sweetie's vehicle was too small for him and the Mission Cruiser was stolen by Rocky. Marshall had to check up on Chase again after he got back since it was the first time he had been on his feet since the injury. Nothing bad happened to Chase while he was on duty, the pain in his cheat did get worse while he was standing, but nothing more.

"Chase still should do any real jobs for a while." Marshall explained as he finished Chase's checkup.

"You did good Chase." Rubble whispered as he sat next to Chase.

"Its okay rubble, it was an accident, and you wanted to help me." Chase told him.

"Yeah, but, I still can't get over the fact that I could've easily killed you." Rubble said getting up and walking away.

"Alright, so what are we going to do? If we can't go to Sweetie, how else can we stop this?" Skye asked, looking at Ryder.

"I don't know yet, but we haven't gotten there yet." He responded.

"We should try to knock the earpiece of off Rocky again, he could give us more information while it's deactivated." Marshall suggested.

"We should use your hydro launcher to get it off, that way it might fry the earpiece and give us more time." Ryder decided.

"I'm sure he won't mind getting wet in this situation." Marshall joked, causing everyone to laugh for the first time in a while.

Zuma wasn't as sad as he was before, now that they knew that Rocky didn't really want them dead. Yes, he was still sad, but not as much as he was when the thought of Rocky wanting him dead was around. Zuma decided that he was going to tell Rocky how he felt once this was over, he was worried about him more than he ever had before, and just wanted to know if Rocky felt the same.

"Okay Skye, go back out and find the Mission Cruiser, and see if you can stall Rocky long enough for Marshall to get there." Ryder commanded, not realizing how much dumber that sounds out loud.

"Let's take to the Sky!"

"Rocky won't have moved it. Since Rocky is being 'controlled' by Sweetie he will totally try and help us by keeping it in the same area." Zuma shouted before they left.

"Okay Zuma, I'll check there first." Skye said as she got into Sweetie's vehicle and started to fly to the spot where she had seen the Cruiser before.

Sure enough, when she got there, the Mission Cruiser was in the same spot it was before.

 _Zuma really does know a lot about Rocky,_ Skye thought as she landed next to the Cruiser.

"Rocky? Are you still here?" Skye shouted while walking around the Cruiser.

Skye couldn't find Rocky anywhere around the Cruiser, she kept saying his name but couldn't see or hear him. Skye went inside of the Cruiser and started looking for him in there, but still couldn't find him anywhere. Skye then decided to go to the front of the Cruiser to look, but to her disgust, she saw Robo-dog who was lying on the floor, ripped into pieces. She ran outside of the Cruiser to call Ryder and tell him what happened.

"What do you want me to do Ryder?" Skye asked after she told Ryder what she found.

"Do you think you could drive the Mission Cruiser back to the base?" Ryder asked.

"I'll try"

"Be careful Skye!" Then, Ryder ended the call.

Skye was able to successfully bring the Mission Cruiser back to the secret base without wrecking it. Ryder got all of the pieces of Robo-dog out of the Cruiser and told the pups to get their vehicles out. If Ryder were to drive the Cruiser itself, it would be illegal since he's not of age to drive it, which is the main reason he had Robo-dog drive most of the vehicles. Now all the pups had their vehicles inside of the secret base, just in case the Cruiser gets stolen again.

"Why did Sweetie choose Rocky to do this? Why not any of us?" Chase asked, just now having that pop into his head.

"Probably just because he was vulnerable." Ryder explained. "We did leave him in the Castle alone without watching him for a few seconds, and knowing Sweetie, she could be easily gotten him during that time."

"That makes sense until you realize that she could've easily captured another one of us when we all went different paths in the Castle." Chase replied.

"We have our means of communication, we could've easily told each other Sweetie was around." Ryder explained.

"If only Rocky had done that." Chase replied shaking his head.

Nobody said anything for a while after that. One, because there wasn't much to say in the first place, and two, they were all lost in thought, all about Rocky. Nevertheless, they eventually began to devise plans for how and when they were got to "attack" Rocky. They assumed he would most likely be at the Castle since they had the Mission Cruiser back, and the Castle was he and Sweetie's meeting spot. So they were going to cautiously look about the Castle acting like they didn't know what was happening, just in case Sweetie could see/hear what they were doing, and once Rocky comes out there going to attempt to lead him out of the Castle, and use Marshall's hydro launcher to knock off, and possibly even deactivate the earpiece. Dangerous, but if all goes well, this could be huge.

Yet again, Chase was told to stay behind at the base. It was much more dangerous for him to come with them on the mission. He would have to drive his three-wheeler to the Castle by himself, he would be an easy target for Rocky if he were near the Castle, since he is already injured and can't really move very well on his own, and they really just don't want Chase to go through anything close to the pain he endured during the moment. Ryder add more to the base to make it more comfortable an fun in case something else happens that forces them to stay in the base for an extended period of time.

"Alright, PAW Patrol is on a roll!" Ryder shouted as all the pups got in their Mission PAW vehicles, and Ryder got into Chase's since he couldn't legally use anything else.

* * *

Once the pups got to the Castle, everyone got to their designated areas. Rubble and Ryder would try to lead Rocky out of the Castle. Zuma and Skye were to wait outside with Marshall, one because four people and pups could easily get in each other's way if they're all trying to lead Rocky to the same area. Two, to back up Marshall if he needs it.

"Okay, Ryder, we're in position." Marshall told Ryder, with Skye and Zuma by his side.

"Okay Marshall, wait for Rocky to be far from the Castle doors, so Sweetie won't be able to see if she happens to come out." Ryder explained to Marshall, as well as Skye and Zuma who overheard.

"Okay!"

Ryder and Rubble walked into the Castle, and to neither Rubble or Ryder's surprise, Rocky wasn't there. They searched the Castle, and eventually found him near Sweetie's secret room.

"How unsurprising, the PAW Patrol have arrived to try to stop me. You just make it easier for me to kill you." Rocky stated, barking his spiked claw out.

"Rocky, we know this isn't you, please, just come back to us!" Ryder acted, slowly backing up.

"Hmm, if I kill you now, the PAW Patrol will be useless." Rocky said. "They stupid pups can't do anything without their human leader."

Rubble and Ryder tried to keep Rocky from attacking them for as long as possible, but they weren't able to stall for very long. Both Rubble and Ryder knew that they could outrun Rocky, he is probably trying to run a bit slower than he actually can to try and help them out. No one spoke, just fake screams coming from Rubble and Ryder as they ran out of the Castle, although Rocky did mumble into the earpiece as they were running.

When they got outside, both Rubble and Ryder pretended to be tired, so there was more chance that Sweetie would have Rocky continue to chase them. Everything had gone perfectly so far, now on to the final part. Marshall had his hydro launcher already barked out, so Rocky wouldn't hear if he barked it out right before he shot at Rocky, all he had to do was aim it right.

Marshall jumped out of hiding, but before he shot Rocky began to speak, causing him to wait. "You really think water will have an effect on me? Everything I had you believe about me were simply diversions, lies to mislead you on my weaknesses. Ever noticed how all the thing that I appeared to be harmed by, or bad at, were all small thing a normal pup should be good at? It because I wanted you to think like that, so you would use highly ineffective things against me. You, tiny little cockapoo, remember when I told you we all have our strengths and weaknesses? I know all of your weaknesses, but all you know are my strengths."

Rocky then lunged at Marshall, who launched Rocky back with a blast of water from his launcher, and immediately afterwards shot the earpiece off of his ear, which as Ryder predicted, was fried.

Rocky gave a huge smile before saying, "Good plan."

"Thanks, can you give us more info?" Ryder asked.

Rocky knew exactly what Ryder meant as he said, "All I can say is that she plans to do something far worse than what I'm doing now, and her toy, Busby is the trigger. If you can somehow get her away from the toy, you can stop it."

"What is it that she plans to do?"

"I don't want to say right now... I get chills just thinking about it." Rocky shuddered.

"It's okay Rocky, none of this is your fault, we will get that toy and stop all of this once and for all!"

"Umm, how is Chase doing?" Rocky asked, looking down.

"He's recovering fast, he'll be up and well real soon." Marshall interrupted.

"Okay, I should probably get back to the Castle before Sweetie gets suspicious." Rocky stated beginning to walk towards the Castle.

"Good idea, see you soon!" Ryder said.

"Hopefully when you're not trying to kill is!" Skye joked before Rocky began running to the Castle.

* * *

Everyone realized that Zuma made no interaction with Rocky when they had his earpiece fried. Even Ryder found it a little odd that Rocky's best friend would be the one to do absolutely nothing, at least Rubble waved as Rocky ran to the Castle but Zuma did nothing at all. All the pups had their own theories, but none of them were right. Zuma just wanted to see his friend normal again. He had seen him so many times when he was trying to kill them, but he never had the chance to see him the way Zuma liked. He realized that he probably should've said something, but that was in the past, a past interaction that happened purely for the info, not for buddy-buddy conversation.

"How are we going to get Busby away from Sweetie?" Skye asked Ryder on their way back to the secret base.

"The Princess and The Earl are staying in some secret room/s around the Castle, and they have Sweetie with them. So we're going to tell them everything and see if they can get Busby away from Sweetie, and give him to us so we can 'deactivate' whatever it is that Sweetie has within Busby." Ryder explained.

"That sounds easy." Rubble said.

"It does, but this is Sweetie we're talking about, you never know what she could pull." Ryder told him. "And she also has Rocky at her command."

"If this doesn't work, I dunno if we will ever get Rocky back." Marshall whimpered.

"I would tell you that we will always have something to turn to, but I this case, your right, we really don't have anything else we could do." Ryder commented, realizing how crucial every single thing will be during this mission.

* * *

When they all got back to the base, they told Chase what happened, as well as calling The Princess and The Earl, and telling them what was happening, and what they had to do for this mission.

This was it, their chance to end this nightmare. Their last one ever.


	5. Chapter 5

Ryder and the pups were in their secret base, discussing multiple different things while waiting for The Princess it The Earl to call and tell them they had Busby. They _could_ hide out outside of the Castle, but they wanted to play this as safe as possible just in case there was even a slight chance for them to make a new plan. They all decided that just in case Rocky comes around while they were grabbing Busby, Zuma, who volunteered to do this, would stay around the Castle to stall him. Ryder never put any of the pups in danger, unless they _had_ to, or they agreed to do it, and Zuma agreed and insisted he does it.

It took a little while but Ryder eventually got a call from The Earl, who told him that they had the toy and that Ryder and the pups could come and get it. Ryder knew that they had to be cautious, even though Zuma was going to stall Rocky, that doesn't mean Rocky won't be a threat. There's also the chance Sweetie will expect them and have a plan for herself.

The pups and Ryder each got into their vehicles and began driving to the Castle as fast as they could, to try to avoid Sweetie getting suspicions. They never asked _how_ they were able to deprive Sweetie of Busby, so they had no idea how long Sweetie would expect The Princess to have Busby. They had to get there fast, and they also had to figure out how Busby triggers whatever he does

and stop it, all fast enough to keep Sweetie from getting suspicious and try to stop them.

* * *

After they got to the Castle, they went over the plan one more time, not because it was complicated, it actually _sounded_ very simple, but because this would most likely be their last chance of stopping Sweetie and getting Rocky back.

"Okay Zuma, you go in and tell us when you find Rocky." Ryder said.

They were going to wait for Zuma to find Rocky before they went in, just to be safe, the last thing they wanted was the plan getting ruined by who they were trying to save. Zuma went in and it didn't take long for him to find Rocky, which was a good thing since Sweetie most likely wouldn't be expecting Busby back so soon. Ryder gave Zuma a new function on his pup tag, which gave him the ability to send pre-recorded messages to Ryder, as to not alert Rocky, well technically Sweetie, that he was only stalling for Ryder and the pups. Zuma sent the message, telling Ryder that he found Rocky and that they could go into the Castle and get Busby. Ryder didn't waste any time and ran towards the Castle as soon as he got the message, to make sure they get Busby as fast as they could, and so Zuma won't have to stall for as long.

* * *

Zuma's view

Zuma saw Rocky, who, unexpectedly wasn't hiding and was just normally walking around the Castle. Zuma sent the message to Ryder and started walking towards Rocky, prepared for him to attack.

Rocky stopped dead his tracks when he saw Zuma and said. "Oh hey, Zuma, I wasn't expecting you here."

"Rocky, I know you better than anyone else, this isn't you, no amount of 'this is what I've always wanted to do' will make me believe that this is truly you." Zuma explained, acting.

Rocky looked down and shook his head as he replied with, "Well, that just proves that you don't know me. Like I already said, everything I used to do was just to throw you off about the real me. Now stop trying to stop me and just let me kill you. You are my friend, right?"

That last part hit Zuma hard, even though he knew it was Sweetie's doing. Rocky barked out his spiked claw and, as he always does, began walking towards Zuma.

"If you just let me kill you, I won't have to hurt you so much trying to, so why do you pups always run away? There is no way to get me back, and if you go back to your home, I know that place as well as you do."

"Heh, so then why do you only walk?" Zuma asked.

Rocky went silent for a few seconds before saying, "Preparation."

"What do you have to prepare for? You just gotta attack us, it's not that complicated." Zuma asked, trying to talk for as long as possible.

"It's more than just attacking, Zuma." Rocky Replied.

"How complicated could it possibly be? All you've gotta do is stab us with whatever weapon you've got."

"This is taking too long, time to kill!" Rocky responded as he started to speed up.

"Well, it was worth a shot. I guess." Zuma shrugged. "You know I'm faster than you so what's the point of chasing me?"

There was a pause before Rocky replied with, "I can run for much longer than you can. So I just have to hope you get tired out."

Zuma's pup tag then beeped three times, which Ryder had told him was the signal that they had Busby, and that he could get out of the Castle.

 _Nice timing._ Zuma thought as he began to run to the front of the Castle.

"Well, I'm not staying here any longer. Sayonara!" Zuma shouted as he got to the Castle's front door, and closed it right after he got out.

"So far everything is working according to plan." Ryder commented. "Now we just have to take out, whatever it is that Sweetie has in this thing, and we'll be done."

Zuma turned around to see Rocky about to get out of the Castle. "Maybe we should get back to the base before we do that."

"Right, let's go."

Ryder and the pups ran over to their vehicles and were barely able to get away without Rocky getting any of them. Everything seemed to be going perfectly, the only problem was that Rocky saw Ryder so Sweetie probably knew that the whole team was there. He wasn't able to see Busby, they were able to keep him hidden, but that doesn't mean she would just pass this off as another search of the Castle. They just had to hope that Sweetie doesn't figure anything out, because it would definitely be possible for her to put the pieces together.

"Rocky would be a useful pup to have right about now." Marshall sighed as they began driving towards the base.

"Yeah, he would definitely help deactivate Busby." Rubble replied.

"Sweetie did definitely choose the right pup." Zuma added. " He has all the right tools, and he would be the most useful to us right now."

"She did make it much more difficult for us by taking Rocky." Skye replied.

"Yes but think about the things each of you has done during this, this would all be equally difficult no matter which pup Sweetie got." Ryder explained.

"I guess so." Rubble sighed.

* * *

When they got back to the Base, they didn't immediately start attempting to "disarm" Busby as that could end up setting off whatever it is Busby was going to set off. They had to think of a way to do this without setting it off, which was proving to be a lot more difficult than first anticipated.

"Sweetie would have had to have made him only be activated via her biting or squeezing him right?" Skye asked.

"Most likely, but that still doesn't mean we can just take him apart. There are many different things she could've done since she easily could've thought ahead, or anticipated us somehow getting hold of her toy." Ryder explained.

"Before, when Sweetie used this toy to control the suits of armor in the Castle, didn't she just have the 'controller' in his helmet? Then when Skye ripped the toy out if Sweetie's mouth and it slammed the ground, said controller got deactivated." Zuma explained.

"We could check there..." Ryder replied as he lifted the helmet up, but saw nothing. "Nope."

"I got it!" Marshall howled after about 5 solid minutes if thinking.

"What, Marshall?" Ryder asked.

"Busby is sort of a robotic toy right? And the earpiece that Sweetie put on Rocky was fried when we shot water at it, and it also got deactivated for a little while after it hit the ground. As Zuma pointed out before, the controller that Sweetie put in Busby's helmet before was also deactivated gist by hitting the floor. Each of them let out a little electric shock after they were deactivated, and we all know that electronics and water don't mix." Marshall explained.

"All you had to say was 'let's put it in some water'" Chase joked, causing Marshall to lightly blush.

"Well, I guess that couldn't activate it. So it's worth a shot." Ryder replied.

Before they could do anything, the pups heard Rocky's voice say "So you thought you were smart, huh?"

"How did you get in here?" Chase asked, being the first one to see that it was indeed Rocky.

"You never took my vehicle." Rocky replied.

"Did we really take the Cruiser and forget about you having your vehicle?" Ryder asked. "Boy, that wasn't very smart."

"Well, since your getting uncomfortably close to stopping my plan, I'm just going to detonate it now." Rocky explained. "But first, I want to finish one thing."

Rocky then barked out his drill and turned his head towards Chase. "You death will be made by two drills of two friends. Sad way to die, isn't it?"

"Wait, before you attack, how did you get ahold of Sweetie's toy? And what are your planning to do with it if all you want to do it kill us?" Skye asked.

"Oh, I just pinned her down and forced her to give it to me. And my plan isn't just to kill the PAW Patrol, I also plan to kill everyone associated with the PAW Patrol, and Busby is how I'm going to do it." Rocky replied.

"Hmm, we thought Sweetie was working with you." Skye replied.

"Well, I wouldn't say, thought." Rubble replied, holding busby above Chase's water bowl.

"More like knew." He said as he dropped Busby into the water, and, for the first time, luck was on their side and it deactivated.

As all the pups where cheering, Ryder called The Princess and The Earl to tell them everything was fine and Sweetie's plan was stopped.

"So Rocky, what was it that Sweetie was going to trigger with Busby?" Rubble asked after Rocky collected himself, which took quite a while, and a bit of comfort.

"She was... Umm... She was gonna..." Rocky stuttered, he couldn't describe it. "You know what? Lemme just show you." Rocky replied as he got into his vehicle.

"Well, that was a fast recovery." Marshall laughed as he got in his vehicle as well.

"If only we had Robo-Dog to drive the Mission Cruiser." Ryder sighed as he threw out his board.

Ryder realized that it'd probably be a good idea to keep his pack on him at all times so he wouldn't have to use Chase's Three-wheeler all the time.

"Hang on Ryder." Rocky interrupted, as he got out of his vehicle and ran into the Mission Cruiser.

* * *

It took a little while, but Rocky eventually came out of the Cruiser, with a fixed Robo-Dog.

"Wow, thanks, Rocky!" Ryder cheered as he began petting Rocky.

"He still has a few problems, but he's functional and able to drive." Rocky explained.

"That's okay Rocky, you got him working again, that's what matters." Ryder replied.

"Now we can take the Mission Cruiser too... Wherever Rocky is going to bring us." Rubble cheered.

All the pups, even Chase, got into the Mission Cruiser and had Robo-Dog bring them to the Castle.

* * *

Once they got there Rocky lead everyone to the Sweetie's secret room.

"Sweetie has a secret room in her secret room." Rocky joked as he tapped the wall twice causing a door to open.

Behind the door was a downward staircase that lead to an extremely long hallway. At the end of this hallway was an enormous chrome room filled with nothing but air... And the giant bomb in the center.

"Sweetie was going to explode Barkingburg?!" Ryder asked, very surprised and confused.

"Yup."

"But why? She only wanted us dead right?" Skye asked.

"Okay, let me just give you the whole plan, start to finish. Sweetie's goals were always just to become queen, that was always her goals for her plans. She never wanted to severely hurt or kill anyone while trying though, she wanted to become queen without harming anyone. However, after we stopped her plans three times over, she 'came to her senses' as she says, and realized she had to get rid of the PAW Patrol to become queen, and the only way to do that was to kill us. Following this realization, she developed a new persona, not caring about the pain or suffering of others whether they are a member of the PAW Patrol or just a random person. This bomb was her plan B. If she detonated this bomb, it would destroy the entirety of Barkingburg, save for the Castle of course. If Barkingburg was completely destroyed, The Princess and The Earl would have no choice but to move to Adventure Bay, which would make it much easier to destroy the PAW Patrol, since we live there. If the PAW Patrol was gone, nobody would be able to stop her from becoming queen. What she doesn't know is that Adventure Bay has a Mayor, not a queen but that's beside the point."

"Wow, Okay, and how do you know this?" Ryder asked after comprehending the book Rocky just threw at him.

"Bad guys have a cliche tendency to tell people their plans." Rocky laughed.

"True."

"How could her chew toy have set this huge bomb off?" Marshall asked.

"How does a tag on your collar light up and let you talk to others?" Rocky retorted.

"Touche."

"Well, this has been quite a spectacle. How about we head home and finally get a break from all this?" Ryder suggested.

"Shouldn't we tell The Princess about Sweetie's new persona?" Rocky replied.

"Oh yeah, I'll do that now." Ryder replied.

So Ryder told the princess, who said she would do something about it she just didn't know what yet. After that, they went back to the Mission Cruiser and started driving to their base so they could get in the air patroller, and finally go home.

* * *

While they were in the Mission Cruiser, Zuma finally spoke to Rocky. "Hey Rocky? Can I tell you something in private?"

"Umm, sure." Rocky replied, confused.

Zuma walked with Rocky to the back of the Mission Cruiser, where no one could hear what they were talking about.

 _What are they talking about?_


End file.
